Chicken Party
by Dominate One
Summary: Chicken Party is a whole bunch of people and their in a room filled with nothing but mattress's and on the t.v a porno is play then everyone pair's up and has unprotected sex. SasuNaru Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot


Chicken Party

**[Author By 'Rai' **

**He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! ****I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't ****take**** more stories under my belt right now.]**

"Dude, you never heard of a Chicken Party?" Kiba stared bugged eyed at his friend beside him.

"No Kiba. I'm not into sex lingo's." Naruto rolled his eyes. He and Kiba were walking home from the fair grounds, where Naruto won at a tossing game and got a cane that he was clicking at the pavement as he walked. Kiba lost all his money trying to threw a ball at some milk bottles that look like to Naruto that the bottles were glued together.

"What's wrong with having sex with people you never met?" Kiba said in the tone 'I don't get it.'

"That's the thing Kiba...You never met them." Naruto shook his head. The red cane now twirled like a drumstick in his hand opposite of Kiba, his other hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Whatever." Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, just then the street lights came on, it was on it way of getting dark as they left the fair grounds, now it was completely dark. "Anywas. Chicken Party is a whole bunch of people and their in a room filled with nothing but mattress's and on the TV a porno is play then everyone pair's up and has unprotected sex." Kiba said. His hand came up to scratch at the side of his nose, softly.

"No thanks." Naruto's cane began to dragged behind him, making a scraping noise left in its awake.

"Let me finish.." Kiba held out his right hand to Naruto on his left side. "The guy who has the party doesn't usually get in on the action unless his crush goes.....and...you're his crush!" Kiba pushed Naruto's shoulder, making Naruto's legs crisscross. "Come on Naruto, it's only a few days away."

"Kiba I-" Naruto stumble to regain his feeting. Now walking a few feet from the brunette.

"It's Sasuke!" Kiba singed out. Sasuke was the captain of everything in their school, sports and geeks things alike.

Naruto gave Kiba a flat look. "Wha?" Naruto legs brought him right next of his friend who pushed him.

"Yeeeaaaa." Kiba dragged out the word. "He has a crush on youuuuu." He pointed a finger at Naruto face, wiggling it a little.

"Kiba I don't like him." Naruto backhanded Kiba's hand that was way to close to his face.

"You rout for him at every one of his games." He said as he wiggled his brown eyebrows, slowly.

"I have school spirit. There's a difference.......you know." Naruto's eyes were a bit shifted as he paused and then finished his sentence.

"Come on, he doesn't fuck everyone, just his crushes. And he dates them after that." Kiba pointed out how a nice a guy Sasuke really was. Kiba thrown his arms over his hand, stretching his arms to his back.

"And he dumps them the next day in front of everyone." Naruto had seen it, the dude actually cried in the middle of the hallway when the raven told him it was over, he also cried in the lunchroom, in classes. Naruto sat right behind the heart broken teen too.

"He said your different...Come on." Kiba whines with pouted lips.

"N.O. What's that spell...?" Naruto growled. His arms shot up over his head in frustration. He wanted Kiba to dropped the subject, but that will be a waste of time, since he knew the boy was stubborn to no end.

"Umm, yes." Kiba shrugged awkwardly.

See stubborn.

"It's no, You didn't win shit, but thanks for playing." Naruto scoffed.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Naruto laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His arms cross under his head. The phone rang but he didn't get up to answer. He knew it was Kiba, he kept calling and calling him. He answered about five of them, Kiba went on and on about the stupid Chicken Party. Why the heck is it named Chicken Party anyways?

Naruto got up and use the computer for a bit. 512 e-mails and all of them from Kiba. Naruto sighed at the massive number. Naruto just delete them without reading any of the message's that Kiba typed and sent.

Naruto got up from his pale blue swirl chair to go down stairs to get something to drink. Grabbing a 7up and going back up to his room, on the way up the phone rang, he just ignored it. Opening the can and tilt the opening to his mouth, his lips almost there when the can gushed out, pouring down his chin an shirt.

He whipt at his chin and moved down, rubbing the spots on his black shirt. Naruto went back into his room, leaving the door wide open. His bare feet paddled cross the white carpet as he went back to his computer.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Naruto stiffed a yawn. He was getting tired and bored of Kiba calling for the last two hours. Kiba wasn't exactly a genius if he didn't get that he wasn't going to pick up the phone and listen to Kiba rant on about the sex party. He shut down his computer and clawed into his bed, falling asleep.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Naruto's alarm went off. Buzzing noise that filled the air with its most annoying sound. Naruto shot up and let out a long and loud groan. He fell back down, his arms flop over his head, grabbing the headpost, gripping the headpost as his back arched off the bed. His body tossed and turned, stretching out his muscle's.

He didn't want to go to school because Kiba was going to be there. He probably still going to tell him more about the party or trying to trick him into going.

Naruto kicked the comforted off his body. He still laid there, his eyes then closed, he told himself he could rest a few more minutes. Now every one knows right after you wake up and think just a few more minutes, you'll wake in an hour or so.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Uchiha Sasuke walked the hallway bright and early. There was a student counsel meeting, about lunch food.

The only people here were teacher's and other counsel member's. His sneaker made squeaky noise, the kind you just came in out of the rain and onto the peach and cream tile floor.

Sasuke yawned, without thinking his hand was over his mouth, covering his widen yawn. His hand moved to the back of his head, scratching hard. Up ahead was the counsel member's, standing outside a closed door.

"Dude you made it." Kiba came over to greet him.

"Hn." He grunted back, it was way to early for talking. Kiba moved to the side to let Sasuke pass him.

"Guess who I'm bring to the C-Party." Kiba followed at the Uchiha's heels. Kiba said C-party so no one could over hear them and somehow knew what it was and go straight to a teacher and ruining the party and future ones.

"H-" Sasuke left out the 'n' he was so tired even to say his favorite word. Sasuke again yawned, once again his hand covered his yawn. Once the yawn was gone, his hand tuck his bang behind his left ear.

"Na-ru-to." He whispered into the tired raven ear, his hand came up to cover his mouth so no one could see his lips moving.

Sasuke stop dead in his tracks, the jerk made his bang fall from his ear, shielding his face. The memories of the hyper blond, blue eyed boy flashed into mind. The blond cheered at the sidelines, red and white war paint on his face with matching clothes. He was at every one of his game, shouting and waving his arms, looking like an idiot but in a cute idiot way.

Sasuke glanced through his bangs to Kiba. "Are you sure?" He wanted Kiba to confirm his claim.

"Positive." He grin.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

After a gruesome hour the meeting was finally over, frozen foods was out of the menu, can foods only.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

The phone ranged....and ranged. Sleepy eyes twitched, moments later, Naruto woke up in a daze. He shifted onto his stomach. He forgot all about Kiba calling him last night as he answered the call.

"Wha....t?"

"Naruto where the hell are you?!?" Kiba's voice ranged out in one loud roar.

Naruto breath into the phone, his eyes began to droop.

"Naruto...School...You lemon head." Kiba irritated said.

"Ah crap!....Well I'm staying home...bye Kiba."

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Kiba hollowed. "I'm come over if you skip." Kiba's voice warned.

Naruto involuntarily flinched. He let out a deep sigh, "Fine." Naruto brought the phone in front of his face, pushing the 'End' button.

He tried getting out of bed, with much effort, his body started to wake up.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Naruto finally made it to school, one hour late, not that he cared. His bookbag that he carried weighed a wopping 30pounds, he'd know since one night he got really bored and started weighing thing's on his bathroom scale. He even weighed his penis, 6pounds, he was so happy he began jumping up and down with his 6pounder moving along with the motion, he was bored, living alone did this to Naruto.

Naruto just then tripped on nothing. The shock of almost falling woke him right up. He rubbed at his nose, before checking the time that was hanging off a wall, he could tell right away he had Agriculture. The teacher of that class was pretty cool, he didn't mind if students leave without his permission.

Naruto was happy he slept in. He loved the smell of wood chipping in the morning. He walked in the classroom to find everyone in the workshop, placing his bag on a desk before heading out another door.

Naruto went over to his station, he was making a chair. He turned on the banded saw and began where he left off.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Sasuke noticed Naruto in the lunch room, Naruto was in line for the food that he was going to enjoy, he heard frozen food was baned. Naruto grabbed his tray and filled it with variety of different kinds of food. Naruto moved over to his round table, seating down with his friend close behind him.

"His checking you out." Kiba singed into Naruto's ear as he sat down.

"Not interested." Naruto singed back. He sat in a very comfortable dark red chair, with sliding ends.

Kiba quietly growled, getting Naruto to the party was shaping up to be a big problem and he just told Sasuke that Naruto was coming too.

Kiba viciously bit into his sandwich, tearing a chunk out of it.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

P.E. was right after lunch. Running with a full tummy could be a bad thing. Naruto just kept on going, ignoring his stomach pleads for him to stop and let him digesting his food before he hurls it up all over the track.

He was two miles into the run, only six more miles around the track to go. He told himself his tummy could withstand the pressure.

His vision somehow because blurry, it was like having double vision all of a sudden. That's when he knew he pushed his body enough. He had to stop before his vision worsen. Naruto could run all the way but his stomach wouldn't allow him too.

Naruto gave up on running, he stopped clear across the benches, he took a short cut, crossing the football field in between the tracks. He grabbed his P.E shirt and yanked it up to his face, exposing his flat, tan skin stomach. Taking the ends in his hands, whipping his forehead down to his cheekbone and lips, dropping the shirt, adjusting his shirt around his hips, he was now half way across the field now before a voice came calling to him.

"Hey Naruto." A raven came walking over with a football clutched in his hand against his thigh. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his hard earn muscle's, he worn black cargo's pants, framing his long legs.

Naruto eyes shifted to Sasuke who was at his side. "Hmm?" He didn't want to talk to him.

"I'll see you at the party." Before Naruto could get a word in, Sasuke was long gone. He didn't want to chase him down to tell him he wasn't going.

Naruto flared over the rest of the field, he saw Kiba talking to a couple of guys. He grabbed Kiba's shoulder, forcing him to turn. "Why did you tell Sasuke I'm going to that ridiculous party." He growled with one eyebrow twitching.

Kiba snorted, "'Cause you will."

"Kiba! I'm not. So stop."

"Naruto come on! Just come on." Why does Kiba kept saying, 'come on'?

Naruto pushed Kiba away. He stalked off towards the gates.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

No way was he going of that he was sure of. He wondered why Kiba is so persistent with this whole stupid thing. He made it to his study hall just in time. None of his friends were there, so he had time to do his homework without one of them interrupting him with a dumb joke.

Sitting in the back row, he skipped first period and he was just tying to kept up with writing this assignment that was assigned today about globe warming, fact or fiction. Naruto chosen fact.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Finally...the last class of the day was Art II.

Pasting cut out pictures onto a spreadsheet of a living room he'd pasted on a plain construction paper. You had to make it look like the cut out pictures belong when really they don't.

Thank Kami-sama its Friday. He was bored and pasting whatever he could before the bell rang. All he had to do was survive the weekend, and that party would be over and done.

Kiba told him early it was on Sunday. Not that he care. He didn't want any thing to do with those kind of people, except Kiba, but its getting real annoying to no end.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Saturday came fast. Kiba walked to Naruto's house in order to convince Naruto to at less show up for a couple of minutes. He sighed at his impossible out come of this situation. He just knew he had to do it, for Sasuke's sake. The last guy Sasuke did at the party was about two months ago.

Sasuke needed to get laid......and Naruto too, even though he won't ever admit to it.

Going into the apartment complex where Naruto lived. He took the elevator all the way to the fifth floor. Walking out of the elevator that played horrible classic music. He moved with the numbers as he made it to Naruto's room, lightly knocking.

The door inched open. "Kiba?" A sigh then followed as the door open up more.

"Let me in." He said rather rude.

"What..no please?" He mocked.

"Nah." The corner of his mouth frowned as he shook his head, he didn't care if he was being rude.

Naruto moved back, leaving the door open for his brunette friend to come in.

Kiba took his chance, moving in and following Naruto over to a brown couch, cartoons were playing on the television.

"Why can't he just catch the road runner?" Kiba asked.

"Just like tricks the rabbit. Silly rabbit tricks are for kids." Naruto faked cried, his hands overlapped one another, he pressed them close to his chest.

"Have you ever tasted the cereal?" Kiba asked. His face turned to awe at the thought of tasting the cereal.

"Yea. The rabbit can have it for all I care. Fruitloops and Capitan Church is all I care about." Naruto said as his face turned to Kiba. "Not like I don't care for the small talk...But I'm still not going." Naruto eyes turned back to the screen, the coyote was strapping himself to a rocket. He waited for the road running before lighting the fuss.

"So your not curious about what Sasuke will do to you?" Kiba voice lowered, his eyelids began to droop.

"Curious?" Naruto thought about it for a second before he honestly answered. "A little." He shrugged. Kiba knew he liked guys, he also knew he didn't act on his feeling. Naruto wouldn't going up to a guy he liked and openly flirt with them. Naruto never had a real boyfriend, Kiba didn't know if Naruto was still a virgin.

Kiba opened his mouth.

"I'm not a virgin." Naruto said as if he was reading the other boys mind.

"So, why not go?" Naruto reading his mind didn't seem to bother him.

"I don't..want to get.." Naruto stop himself, his brow's pressed together, not in angy but in thought, it's what he was going to say the last word of his sentence, the word that went unsaid, trouble him.

"Hurt?" Kiba then sit right up.

Ignoring the word that Kiba just happen to say. "I do like him." Naruto finally admitted, his hand came up to rub at the small crease inbetween his eyebrows.

"Just come. You don't have to join in the action." Kiba said as if it was nothing.

Naruto's jaw harden, "OK."

Kiba jump to his feet, his arms did a victory wave. " Yessssssssss." He hissed.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Kiba agreed if Naruto was begin to get uncomfortable they would just leave. Kiba told Naruto to dress like a stud. Naruto wore a white long sleeves button up shirt with red outline roses running up his sides. His pants were faded blue, ripping a little at the knees and around his shoes.

Kiba told him to dress like a stud....Kiba wore...._his_....pajama's of Scooby-Doo.

"I feel stupid." Come a weak mutter from the blond.

"You look hot. So don't worry. Hell if Sasuke wasn't after you I'll had nailed you the second you open the door." Kiba was bi and happy about it.

Surprisingly Sasuke's place was closer to Naruto's place then he ever thought. A 10minute walk and they finally made it.

It just had to be a three story house.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

Naruto made sure Kiba was with he at all time. Kiba knew this place better then he, following him into a living room. Kiba flop his body sideways onto the couch, his elbow under him, holding up his head.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto shifted around the room to get a better close up on some photo's.

They heard heavy foot step coming down stair's. Kiba sat up to look over the back of the couch. "Sasuke." His cheery voice greeted the boy.

Naruto kept his back to both of them, picking up a thing, he couldn't recognize and yet seem so familiar. Naruto felt his back stiffen, he could tell Sasuke was right behind him.

"Do you know what that is?" He looked over the blonds shoulder to the object in his hand.

"That's an arrowhead!" Kiba moved beside them.

"Kiba." Sasuke voice snapped. Kiba turned to look at him, Sasuke head pointed to the hallway. Kiba looked offput as he left the two alone.

"We use to take it for eachother, goin' back and forth with it." Sasuke said as he recalling the events.

"We were friends?" Naruto seat the item down.

"We were." Sasuke voice lowered.

"I guess, when my parents died and I moved away to live with my grandmother. I guess I forgot everything after they died." Naruto bit his lip, he wanted to get out of his sadden faze. "Chicken Party? How did all that happen?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Itachi. I just followed in his steps, I guess." He shrugged.

Naruto snorted sadly, "Your brother is such a pervert." He stepped away from Sasuke, going to the couch.

"I'm sensing you hate sex party's." Sasuke walked over to the blond, just standing there.

Naruto nodded. His eyes even connected to midnight eyes.

"Then I'll stop them." He simple said.

"WHAT?" Kiba came rushing in, something major just happened.

"There isn't going to be a Chicken Party."

"Re- schedule then?" He asked weakly, praying to Kami Sasuke re-scheduling.

"Thats not what I meant... No more Chicken Party.....Ever!"

"What about Rainbow Party? Phone sex Party a-and-(1)" Kiba list off.

"Holy crap!..How many sex party's are there? You know what...it doesn't matter." Naruto shifted onto his feet and left the room to go outside.

"Naruto." Sasuke lowly muttered as he quickly followed.

Naruto was stop right by the road when a hand grip his shoulder. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke. "Come back inside, please Naruto." His hand tugged at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto went back in with Sasuke at his heels. Naruto wonder what the hell he was doing.

Kiba was on the couch crying his little eyes out, he somehow ended up on the floor.

"Kiba." Sasuke grumble at the crying teen, who was in a fetal position on his living room floor.

"Why *hic* Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

Ding-Bong, Ding-Bong, Ding-Bong. The door bell ranged.

Sasuke nervously laugh a little before dragging Naruto upstairs not before telling Kiba to get the door.

_'See No Chicken, Hear No Chicken'_

"Sasuke hold on!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke ignored the blond's words as he continued to dragging him which to fast for his feet to keep up. Once at the top of the staircase Sasuke moved to a room that was beside the railing. The room was dark until a bright light appeared on the ceiling. He could tell immediately it is Sasuke's room, from the dark color wallpaper to the bed in front of him, a matching color of blue was the color of the comforter, the stitching was in black cubes. There were poster's by none Naruto could describe. To the left side of the bed, a few feet away was Sasuke desk, all neat and tidy, seriously. There was a notepad in front of the wooden swirly chair and a clickie pencil right next to the pad of paper. Nothing was out of place, no clothes on the carpet floor.

_Sasuke's a neat freak. _Naruto thought sing.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto, his hand still linger at the light switch. He just watched Naruto, he shook his head a little, and moved closer to the blond.

Naruto could feel the boy press up against his back in a very strong way. He could feel the feathery light touches to his hair, fingers running over his spiky bangs, until the slender fingers grips his hair.

Sasuke other hand moved to smooth over Naruto's back to his side, his fingers spread as he moved in front of Naruto's pants, without touching the clothed member, he reach further into Naruto's spread legs, his hand cupped Naruto's balls then dragged his hand up his shaft, going down back to his balls to giving a light squeeze to them.

Sasuke breath into Naruto's ear as he stroked Naruto's dick, his only hips started grinding into Naruto's backside. To his surprise Naruto started thrusting back into Sasuke hard on and then back into the hand. Naruto breathing became uneven as he continued his thrusting.

Naruto's hands came up to Sasuke's side, grabbing at his shirt as his head fell back into Sasuke shoulder, cushioning his head, he wasn't tall enough to lay his head onto Sasuke shoulder. Everytime he thrusted back his hands grip even more at Sasuke black skin tight shirt, stretching it out.

Sasuke fingers wiggle to find the zipper, once he located the metal handle, he pulled it down, his middle finger went in, rubbing at the underside of a thick shafted.

One of Naruto's hands moved and brought Sasuke hand inside his pants to rub at himself. He palmed Sasuke hand and pushed his and Sasuke hand hard into his member, he rolled his hips into Sasuke hand, controlling Sasuke movements.

"Sasu!" Naruto licked his lips after saying the shorten name. He turned to look at the raven's face, to see his eyes were closed, his mouth was parted sightly, he was focus on the feeling of his dick grinding against Naruto's ass, and the yummy dick in his hand that was grinding into it, Kami this was wonderful! He finally had the blond of his dreams, two months ago he hadn't knew the blond was gay, once he heard it from Kiba that it was the truth and not just a rumor, he immediately broke it off with the guy that almost looked like Naruto...From the back anyways.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gulp, he blinked a few times before he threw his entire weight into the next thrust-back. Sasuke groan, his eyes shifted under his eyelids. He began pushing Naruto toward the bed, he opened his eyes half way open so he could see what he was doing. Sasuke hand that wasn't stroking Naruto stiffen dick, was brought inbetween them, moving above Naruto ass to the middle of Naruto's back, he gave a strong push to the back, making his body bend over the bed.

Naruto hands shot out onto the queen sized bed, his knees bent alittle but he still remain standing.

Sasuke hand lingered on Naruto's back for a while, until the hand smoothly ran down to the hem of his shirt, sliding the shirt all the way to Naruto's shoulder blades. Running his fingers over the shoulder blades and he ventured lower to the dip on the smaller boy's back.

Sasuke leaned towards the tan flesh, bitting and licking between the shoulder blades, he stopped his thrusting a while ago, but the hand between the blonds legs kept moving North and South. Sasuke moving hand turned to not so moving, his hands were brought to the blonds waist. His hands traced the waistband of his pants, his fingertips found the cold metal button, he trace the round object, before pulling the fabric through the opening.

Naruto panted faintly, he gripped the comfort between his fingers. He wanted the hand back where it was, he shifted himself as the fingers traced his unzip pants.

"Naruto." The huskily voice whispering cross Naruto's bare back. As soon as the fingers finished he pulled the pants down, leaving Naruto just in his boxers.

The End.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kukukukukukuk!!! You thought I ended there...Kami am I evil..**

**Back where we left off, before that rude and dumb think the author just did! (I love you ^_^)**

**-Dominate one- his such a dork! Isn't he....**

Sasuke moved to kneel behind the blond, he was just with in an inch from the blonds ass. His hands rubbed against Naruto's calf's, then up to his outer to his inner thighs then back to his outer, sliding his warm hands up to the waistband of Naruto grey skin tight boxers. His fingertips grip the band and pulled down.

His fingers let go of the grey boxers as it was louse as it got further down his legs, he watched the boxers circle over the feet before his eyes trail up the tan legs, finally seeing the tan ass, fuck! It looked hot.

He moved forward, pressing his lips just above Naruto's crack, he sucked on his tongue, gathering spit for want he was about to do. His hands moved over the tan cheeks, gripping each in his hands, pulling them apart, he moved his lips back and let the spit fall from his mouth, making sure if falls just above Naruto's back.

His hands whip back so fast, he didn't want to miss the salvia, running down the crack, he spread the cheeks further apart to see the opening, watching the wetness slowly roll over the hole. Instantly the hole retracted against the cold salvia, Sasuke let out a small groan.

A low moan was let out as the salvia ran over his opening. "Sasuke." Naruto huffed. He licked his lips at the feeling, soon he felt finger prob at his entrance, pushing through the first tight ring, then quickly pushed through the second ring, twisting and turning, he then inserted a second finger.

Naruto thrusted back onto the fingers, just missing his prostate. Sasuke watched the ass thrusted back, very close to his face, his front row teeth bit into his lower lip at the sight.

His fingers moved back and straight back in, his eyes rape the blonds ass, his eyes slowly moved up the arched back, the blonds head was threw back in ecstasy. He heard a small grunt from the blond, again he was startled when again Naruto thrusted back into his fingers.

A third finger was enter, now its starting to sting. Naruto shut his eyes hard, his tongue rub at his bottom lip, rubbing very hard.

Sasuke shifted himself to his feet, his fingers still going at it. His body leaned forward, he noticed as he was standing, his erection was so painful he almost fell back to his knees.

His other hand started working at his pants, the need to fuck the blond was over powering his mind. As soon he release himself from his jeans prison to his boxers. His fingers slip out of the now stretched hole.

Sasuke grip himself under the head of his penis and moved forward, pressing the tip to Naruto's hole. He wiggle and rolled the tip around the opening, enjoying the felling and watching the blond twitching. His dick twitched, and immediately he bit his lip, he then let out a deep sigh through his teeth. His eyes close but they still rolled into his head.

"Sasuke." A perfect moan came out that just let him breathless. "Get in there!" That perfect moan was quickly turn to a fearsome growl.

He smirk, and eased themself in, he felt the open rolled over his member, he groan as the cheeks came in contract with his pelvis and not once had he stop.

"M-More! Fuck!" Naruto moaned as the cock was shield within him.

Sasuke moved his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Naruto. He fingers digging into the blond's sides.

Striking the prostate dead on with his dick. Naruto cried out, he thrusted back, wanting his prostate hit again. Kami he loved the feeling of a dick milking his gland. He never did last very long, probably a few more hits he'd probably be cumming, hard and fast.

Sasuke thrusted back in, hitting his gland once more.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted his passion.

"Damn....Naruto." Sasuke groaned. He reached around Naruto to his rock hard-on, stroking at a fast movement.

Naruto somehow spread his legs wider as he thrusted himself into the tight fist.

The head of Sasuke penis repeatedly stroke the blonds prostate, ever time it hit Naruto thrashed and struggled, he felt so good. He was close to release.

"Sa-Sasuke." The blond huffed. He leaned closer to the matters, the body behind him followed.

"Naru." Sasuke whispered cross the blonds nape.

"Sasuke...Fuck." Naruto cried as his seed exploded from his cock. It squirt all over Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself when the blond clamp down on him, he cried out as he shot his milky while load into Naruto. Running his fingers through Naruto's hair, smiling into the blonds back. Naruto was the first to pull away, he crawl onto Sasuke bed, he turned around and laid his head on the pillow. He panted to regain his lost breath. Sasuke watched tan ass and hips moving up his bed. He quickly followed, laying next to the blond, his face turned to his. He licked his panting mouth.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"O' KAMI I'M CUMMING!!!!!!"

Naruto eyes widen, he stared at Sasuke's shut door. That sounded like...

His head whipt over to Sasuke, a look of disappointment come over his face.

Sasuke blinked uncomfortable, "No more Chicken Party for this day forth." He said seriously.

He leaned over his pillow to kiss those pouting lips.

The End.

1-- Rainbow party is were girls wear different color lipstick and kiss any exposed skin.

Phone sex party is when the lights go out the phones flip open, the light from the screen lets them see what they are doing, bunch of people, pairing up in a room.

a/n...I've been wondering why is it called 'Chicken Party'...

If anyone wants to beta it, its up for grabs. And please don't review asking, just take it and then email it to me. Brook (underscore) 13baby13 (at) yahoo (dot) com


End file.
